minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Shadow Enigma: Assasinate
Author's Note Yo, this is ElectroAaronDYnamix. I've finally got time to write this creepypasta. Note that this pasta is 100% fake. Arrival Name's Jack. First of all, this is all twisted. Don't even know where to start. This is going to be war. It all began suddenly one night at my server with my friends, Charlotte and Chris. It was enabled as public, so we could make new friends. I also installed those anti-hack systems, but I don't know if it will work. We were decorating the spawn, when suddenly the server chat came up: ErrorSystem_Unknown Well, we had no idea what was happening and all, so we kept on decorating. Just then, this player named "Enigma" joined our server. He was completely dark, except for the eyes, which were blood red. Hey. AdminWelcome! Glad to have you here! AdminHey there! Very well. He acted normal, looking around the spawn. Very detailed spawn. AdminThx Then, he looked at me with his blood eyes, which scared me for a second. Do not be afraid. I froze. I was staring in shock how this "Enigma" user could see the fear in me. AdminWhat? None of your concerns Slowly, he began walking towards me. AdminWhat are u doing? AdminYou stay away Very well He stopped, then turned to look at Charlotte and Chris. Charlotte... What in the absolute hell. He knows Charlotte's name? I sense fear in you AdminIf you keep doing this, I'm banning you That doesn't stop me AdminI'm banning Enigma And I did. Enigma instantly got kicked out. We all froze for about a minute, shooked up from what happened just now. It was creepy, and mysterious at the same time. We quit Minecraft and met again at Discord, where we discussed about this player. Jack Who was that guy anyway? Charlotte I don't know, but I'm sure it's some guy who likes scaring people. Chris Maybe a hacker? Since he knew your name. Charlotte He knew MY name. Freakin creepy as hell. Jack Guys, it's just someone who guessed Charlotte's name and just scared us. Nothing dangerous. Charlotte What if he did knew my name? Jack I don't know. Chris We should go to bed, besides tommorow's school. Jack Yeah. Cya later guys. CharlotteCyaaa I left discord, changed into my sleepwear and hopped into bed and slowly closed my eyes. I think it's paranoia or a nightmare, but sometimes, I got woken up paralyzed. It felt like rusty iron chains wrapped my body. There, at the window, I saw something like a humanoid, but I couldn't make it out. It had blood red eyes, glowing, and whispered silently: "I'm coming for you, Jack...You will come to understand..." The Next Day: Trouble I grabbed my backpack, finished off my cereal and ran for the school bus. I was late. It turns out I forgot to set my alarm at 7. Luckily, I reached the bus. Unfortunately, I forgot my homework assignment. Screw it. Personally, this is the second time I've missed my homework. Anyways I sat down the seat, finally catching my breath. I looked at the window, and came in face to face with this black figure again, but this time, it looked cubic, almost like Minecraft. "Hello," It screeched. I looked away, and it began screaming so loud I felt like my ears are going to blast. Suddenly the bus began to vibrate and shook, the figure beginning to reach his clawed hands out, trying to grab me. "This isn't real!" I yelled, holding my ears. "It is." The figure said, chuckling. "I will find you, Jack. Everything shall fall! I, Enigma, am God!" "NO!" I screamed, and fell out of the window. My head got hit the cement underneath, and I fainted... "Jack...Jack...Jack...JACK!" I woke up, sweating. Charlotte was beside me. "You were screaming." She said. "Wait-What?" I replied, confused. I looked around, and saw people staring at me. "I fell asleep." I replied, my eyes half closed. "Sorry. Got a nightmare." "You mean, a day-mare." said a kid behind me. Some of the people laughed. I quickly looked down at my shoes, ashamed. WIP WILL COME OUT IN NO TIME Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Development hell Category:Entities Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Haunted World Category:Supernatural Category:Cliche